Cards Under the Table
'Cards Under The Table' is a quest in Fallout: New California This quest becomes available during the 'Join The War Machine Quest'. Completing 'Cards Under The Table' successfully puts your character in the NCR quest line. Detailed Walkthrough Once Elsdragon gives you the key to the Athens-Tec Mine Barracks you leave the mine to get ready for your mission with Nos. Just outside the mine entrance is Wilson Wilco, the only raider that wears what looks like Fallout New Vegas Ranger casual wear. Whether he was the one who captured you or it was Captain Jackson, your dialogue with him assumes Wilson is the one who captured you. If you have the Way Seer perk from Kurtz you can accuse him of being a NCR spy and the 'Cards Under The Table' quest will start. If you don't have The Way Seer perk you can talk to Kurtz about ways to escape and he will suggest that Wilson Wilco is hiding something and the 'Cards Under The Table' quest will start. Wilson Wilco has you follow him off to the side and if you pass the various checks he will tell you how to escape to Union City with your friends. If you fail the checks or tell him you are with the Enclave the 'Cards Under The Table' quest will fail. Wilson suggests selling your companions to the slave dealer and rescuing them later from Black Horse Ranch. Then you must find a way to deactivate your slave collars before joining Nos for the raid on the NCR position.. Go talk to Casio Aralias who is standing outside the Temple To The Thundergods tent (Computer center). Casio says he will help you if you get him a Mars Idol from the Legion Centurion sitting by the campfire outside the food tent. Daius Diocletian is an emissary from Caesar trying to recruit Elsdragon's tribes into the legion. He willingly gives his idol and provides some backstory on Dr Rossman's Survival Scouts. Give the idol to Casio pass some checks and he will grant you access to the computer terminal. Hack the terminal and turn off the explosive collars of your companions (Totally evil characters can set the collar bombs off, killing them, which is a waste because you can sell them into slavery and be rid of them that way). Tell your companions your plans for rescue then go join Nos on the vertibird platform. During the vertibird ride to the raid Nos tells you to kill Captain Jameson. After exiting the vertibird, join the NCR side by aiding Kerry Vargas at the bridge which starts 'Bridge Over Eye-15' and after Killing Nos go to Union City with Cpt Jameson & Kerry Vargas. When you rescue your friends from Black Horse Ranch the quest is complete If you exit tthe vertibird and kill the NCR objectives Nos gives you, the 'Cards Under The Table' quest will fail. If playing the Enclave or Raider Quest line, This is the best way to get rid of all your companions (Except Kira who you can sell directly to Elsdragon for your freedom). Category:Quests